1. Field
The embodiments are generally directed to cloud computing, and in particular, to the execution of map-reduce workloads on a cloud of heterogeneous accelerated processing units.
2. Background Art
Cloud computing includes workload execution on networks of computer systems. A map-reduce framework is an example of a program utilized in a wide range of business configurations including for example, social networks, recommendation engines, and business data analytics. Most computer systems execute map-reduce workloads on central processing units (CPUs). Some computer systems include an accelerated processing unit (APU) environment that includes a combination of a CPU and a graphics processing unit (GPU). However, such computer systems execute workloads inefficiently.